The Other Book
by RoxyMoon
Summary: Rated M for lemon; One Shot; Kakashi and Reena are having a disagreement about what they consider to be a good book. Their judgement, however, alters when they are put in a situation which leads them to read each other's book. Regardless, Reena is too stubborn to confess her own liking in Icha Icha Paradise.


**Hi everyone! This is a small one shot to apologize for how late I have been with uploading things. I will get back to it when things start to slow down here.**

**Can't stand adult content? Then don't read it or put it in a community made to hate lemons without my permission. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They were both sitting on each side of the fire, their face hidden behind their book. That's how Asuma and Kurenai knew that they were facing a disagreement. The awkward part, however, was that they had no clue why exactly. They had gone each their own way in the town, which they were currently camping just outside, and when they had met back at camp, they both seemed very frustrated. At first, Asuma thought that it was because it was apparent that the thief they were looking for turned out to be more stealthy than they had tought. Now, with the aid of Kurenai, he came to realize that it might be for a different cause.<p>

Reena knew all too well why they were having their disagreement. Actually, for once, they were both at fault but they didn't know yet. Just that morning, Kakashi still was poking fun at her by teasing her. Since the plan was to try to look casual and avoid arising suspicion, they had both came up with the idea of walking around town while reading. As the team was splitting up, Kakashi had, at fist, followed Reena. Leaning in a bit, he started whispering about how he'd like to read his book to her as a bedtime story. Seeing her face turning red, he chuckled while adding that it would probably keep them more awake than asleep at the end. As he was about to split up, however, he slipped out one last comment which he shouldn't have: "Try not to fall asleep on the job while reading your own book."

That comment had made her furious. How could he criticize a book which he didn't know about? It wasn't because it was a different genre from his extreme hardcore porn _Icha Icha Paradise_ that it meant her's was no good. And thus, their fight started over a silly comment which led to a much more exaggerated problem. She even accused him of not caring about what she liked while he spat back that this could go both ways, considering how she swore to never read the _Icha Icha Paradise_ serie.

Back at camp that evening, they were clearly not on speaking terms. Even their two teammates had a hard time just getting a few words out of them. In hope of making things better, they offered to the two to split the night shifts just between the two of them. Yet, when Reena and Kakashi got into their tent, they layed down as far as possible from each other. Without a single word, they fell asleep on their own sides.

The white hair girl woke up first the next morning. At first, she was confused by how far she was from Kakashi. When it all came back to her, she decided that it would be a wise decision to leave the tent before he woke up. Quickly, she grabbed her pouch that was on the ground next to Kakashi's and walked out where she found the other two awake. While she watched Asuma and Kurenai eating breakfast, the silver man walked out of the tent to meet everyone else.

"Yo."

"Slept okay?" tried Asuma.

"Sure," Kakashi answered while shaking his shoulders.

Reena grinned her teeth silently at the thought of how cold she had felt this morning. It just somehow made her even more frustrated. While the men were chatting, she abruptly got up and asked while looking at no one in particular: "Same plan as yesterday?"

When realizing that neither of the men who were just staring surprised at her would answer, Kurenai took pity and answered.

"Yes, unless you have a better idea?"

"Not really..." answered Reena while looking at the woman. She then added: "I think I'll go now. I'll meet you all here again later."

And without another word, she left while shoving her hands in her pockets. She first needed to vent off before reading her book. With that, she headed to town for a long walk.

* * *

><p>Not that long after, Kakashi and the others also left camp to search again for the thief. Seeing how it had rained on their way here, their research wasn't that easy. While he would have normally used his nin dogs, he couldn't this time. Even Reena, with her extremely accurate sense of smell, couldn't do much.<p>

At the thought of her, Kakashi sighed and looked up at the sky. He hated fighting with her. Sure they had their disagreements but he never liked making then last longer than they needed. Already thinking of a way to make it up to her, he eventually reached the town's market place with no genius idea. Finally, he decided that maybe reading would help him. Absent minded, he put his hand in his pouch and pulled out his book. Except that it wasn't his book. It was much smaller and slightly heavier than his usual book. Surprised, he stopped in his track and looked down at the book that he was now holding in front of him. He first checked the cover where the silver title _Under The Full Moon_ could be seen. It sounded familiar. Scrapping his mind the best he could, he tried to remember what it was about. Coming up with nothing, he decided to flip through the pages.

"Wait..."

Reading a bit here and there, Kakashi started to realize that he knew this story. There was something off though. Reading past where Reena had marked her page, he gradually remembered the main story.

"No way..."

He stopped flipping the pages. If he was right, then... He turned all the pages so he could see the first page of the book. Just like he thought, he found a different title: _Hotter Than Hell_. Kakashi was amused. It would seem like Reena had borrowed one of his books from his library. This was one that he had read before discovering the wonderful serie _Icha Icha Paradise_. To look more professional at the time, he had changed the cover in order to avoid arising anyone's suspicion. It would seem that Reena had taken the book without ever realizing that the story wasn't the one on the cover. Suddenly interested, he started looking at where she was at in the book.

* * *

><p>She let out a very long string of swearing, which of course attracted people's attention from all around her, when she realized her mistake. In her hurry this morning, she had grabbed the wrong pouch. While holding the very unwanted orange book in her left hand, she shuffled a while longer in the pouch with her right hand in vain hope of finding something else to read. When finally giving up, she looked down at the book with a frown. She had to find Kakashi now if she wanted to trade back her things for his. All while holding the book firmly in her left hand, she started walking around to look for the silver hair man.<p>

Her stomach soon started to protest. Approaching lunch time and lacking breakfast, it started being grumpy. Through all the growling, Reena eventually gave up on her search and stopped at a small quiet restaurant where she decided to spend her lunch time. She was seated in a quiet corner booth which made her happy. After ordering some dumplings, she sat quietly while looking at the people who didn't seem to notice her. Her wandering mind eventually led to Kakashi. She was still frustrated about their disagreement but she was starting to see how she wasn't being exactly fair either. When her dumplings arrived and got ready to eat, she came to realize that she had not let go of the orange book, all this time. Looking down at it, she felt herself become curious. Realizing this, she layed down the book on the seat beside her and started eating all while trying to ignore it.

Somehow, it would still grab her attention no matter what she did. Reena thought back on how Kakashi seemed to like these books so much. She picked up the book again and after what seemed forever, she gave in and opened the book, not ever expecting how quickly she would get lost within those pages.

It wasn't a voice or even the presence that caught her attention. It was the scent; the one that was presented to her while being explained what this man had done. While lowering the book slowly, she looked over it. There, in front of the main counter, was a man ordering take out. He seemed normal but the undeniable shape of knives hidden under his trench coat confirmed her target. He was the man they were looking for. He was the thief that had broke in an estate, killed the feudal lord's family that inhabite it, and ran with all the money he could find.

Thankful that Kakashi had money in his wallet, Reena left her due on her table while putting her things away and following discreetly the thief out of the restaurant. Once outside, the man picked up the pace and the girl followed closely behind. At some point, the man turned around to look behind him, but didn't see the dangerous presence following him from the roofs. When he reached what seemed like a hideout, the girl stopped near by and shuffled through her pouch. Once again, she cursed under her breath as she realized that these were not her things. She literally had to take off the pouch and do a count of what she had with her. Thankfully, her claw-like weapons were not usually carried in her pouch so she had at least that.

She also knew that she had to warn the others of her location. As Kakashi had been training her, she still found a lot of things that she would normally carry around. She took one of the smoke paper bomb and wrapped it around a kunai knife. She then threw it in the air to warn her team before jumping in through the hole the man had left in.

Very carefully, she followed the scent through the tunnel, being careful of the traps that were set. Although there were many, they were easy ones to avoid. Only after several minutes did Reena manage to come closer to what seemed to be several men discussing. Crouching down with her claw-like weapons ready, she listened.

"Dude, this is fantastic!" said the first voice.

"I know, right? Thought it do us done good to have some good food," said the thief.

"Geez, you did that for us?" said a third voice.

"You know that I told you not to go out! You could have been caught by someone!" said an angry-like fourth voice.

"Well, I didn't, right? So we can all feast on some food which will do some good to our mood," answered the thief.

"I say getting a prostitute that we can bang as much as we want would do us some more good too boss," added yet another voice.

While the conversation took yet another turn, Reena calculated the amount of men she could hear. She frowned at the thought of having more men to stop than she thought. She was definitely going to need to wait for the rest of the team before she could do anything. Above all, one of the voices made chills run down her spine. Something about the man made her instinct flare.

Slowly, she made her way out of the tunnel while making sure that no one had seen her. Everything seemed to go well until she was about to leave. Just then, she heard a whistling noise coming from behind her. Barely avoiding it, Reena dodged to her left. While concentrating on the growing darkness of the tunnel, she could hardly separate the mix of smells that reign there. Hurriedly, she tried to jump out of the place but a chain-like whipped wrapped around her right leg and pulled her back in. When she felt the pressure disappearing from her leg, she quickly got up but before she could make a move, the same quick whip came out of the darkness and wrapped around her arms and core, pulling her down once again. Struggling in vain, she looked up at the man that walked out if the shadows and loomed over her.

"What an interesting mouse I found," said the man with a wicked smile.

Not waiting for her reaction, he pulled her behind him, dragging her all the way back to where she heard the other voice. When they appeared in the faint light that served the men as camp ground, Reena heard one of the men say:

"Geez, boss. If I would have known that you'd take me seriously, I would have asked for more than only one girl to bang!"

"She was listening to us from the shadows," the man merely responded as he threw the white hair girl in the middle of the group. "As long as she doesn't escape here, you are free to do whatever you want with her."

The girl struggled to get up with the whip still holding her hostage. She looked down at the man sitting the nearest.

"Don't worry honey. We'll make you fly to the mood," he said to her with a crooked smile.

He suddenly pulled on her feet which made her fall violently backward. Through the fall, she hit her head on the ground. While a weight appeared on her and whistling was heard from around her, she struggled to clear the confusion her mind was in. The shock had cause her to be disoriented. When she felt a hand cover her cheek, she turned her head and bit it hard.

"Ouch! You bitch!" then man yelled before slapping her hard.

"She's a real animal that one! We'll have tones of fun taming her!" said another loud voice not too far from her with a loud laugh.

Shortly after the man had started laughing, his voice was replaced by a gurgling noise.

"Sorry to say this boys, but this one is untamable," said a familiar voice as the weight on top was removed from her.

The men around her started yelling in terror as Reena felt a Genjutsu settle around her. Two firm hand grabbed each side of her face and a hazy silver hair man appeared in front of her.

"Are you okay?"

"Kakashi?"

The man's hand stretched out behind her head to finally find a bump where it had hit the ground.

"She must have hit her head," explained the man to the other teammates.

"Get her out of here and bring her to the place we came up with. We'll be fine," commanded Asuma.

Without a word, Kakashi gently picked up Reena and dashed toward the exit. The girl was vaguely aware that someone tried to stop them but he was quickly taken out by someone else.

When he put her down in what seemed to be a bed, the hazy feeling tht had been occupying her head was starting to fade. Very slowly, she sat up to see that they were in a hotel room.

"Geez, I thought that I taught you to be more careful than this," said Kakashi, now standing in front of the window.

"S-shut up. I was careful but I was found out as I was leaving to meet up with you guys," spat out Reena.

She had been careful. Things just didn't go as she thought it would and that made her angry. Kakashi didn't respond. He only crossed his arm and waited patiently.

"Why are we in a hotel?"

"Because we planned that if we caught our target and delivered him to the authorities, we'd go to this hotel."

"Huh?"

The girl was confused. She didn't remember her team making such a decision.

"When was this decision made?"

"A bit after you left early this morning," responded Kakashi without ever bothering to turn around.

It took at least another half an hour before they finally heard a knock on their door. Reena tried to go get it but the man was faster than her. As he opened the door, he blocked the girl's way with his arm by leaning against the opposite wall. Looking over the man's arm on her tiptoes, she saw Asuma standing there.

"We did it," he said with a nod.

The girl then stood back while looking down. She felt like this mission almost went in the opposite direction because of her.

"It was a really well hidden hideout. Good thing you found it, Reena," added Asuma as he saw her looking down.

Kakashi took his arm down and looked at her as she looked at the man who had complimented her.

"I didn't do much..." she started.

"Trust me, you did plenty. You two rest now. We're going to take the time to rest comfortably at this hotel tonight before heading back to Konoha tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," said the girl with a nod.

Asuma laughed loudly as he came closer and ruffled her hair.

"I told you plenty of times not to call me 'sir', Reena!"

"Ah! Sorry!" responded the girl while blushing as she remembered her promise to try not calling Asuma with any honorific title.

"Ruffling her hair is my job," said teasingly Kakashi as his teammate left.

That alone just cause Asuma to laugh even more. Kakashi slowly closed the door and turned around to look at the girl. Realizing that he was still there, Reena spoke up.

"Are we not getting each our own room?"

"No. We decided upon two rooms. We're sharing ours."

The girl walked back to the bed and sat on its edge. She let out a sigh. She was happy to spend the night with him but at the same time, she remembered that they were still having a disagreement. Trying to decide what to do in this case wasn't easy. A hand ruffling her hair caught her attention. Confused, she looke up at the silver hair man who seemed to be grinning under his mask.

"I did say that it was my job to ruffle your hair. Beside, I think you have something of mine."

Realizing what he meant, she felt her face burn up. Quickly, she took of the pouch still attached to her and gave it to him.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't realize until it was too late that I had mixed our pouches!"

In exchange for his, he gave hers back. He opened his pouch and took out his favorite book. Seeing it, Reena did everything she could to avoid looking at it. Looking through her pouch, she found her own book.

"Are you sure you didn't purposefully take my pouch today?"

"That's ridiculous! Why would I do that?"

"Why, for this of course," he said while waving the orange book in front of her face.

"Didn't I tell you that I would never read those books?"

But after saying those words, she looked down in shame. These words felt like lead in her mouth.

"You did..." answered the man as he sat down beside her.

Falling on his back, he opened his book over his face to cover it. Reena took the opportunity to do a count of what was in her pouch.

"Did you like it?" the man suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

The girl looked down at the man beside her. His face was hidden behind his orange book so she couldn't guess what he was thinking. Seeing as he wasn't going to say anything, she decided to risk it.

"Did I like what?"

She bit her lower lip. She was still ashamed that she had let her curiosity take the best of her. Kakashi finally peaked over his book to look at her, his eyes gleaming with something new.

"I read your book," he simply stated, ignoring her question.

"Oh?" said the girl surprised.

"_Under The Full Moon_. It sounded familiar. Where did you get the book again?"

"Ah, your library. I saw it while we were packing for this mission. It really looked interesting."

"And is it?" he said while putting down his book on his chest.

The girl could see that he knew something. He was mocking her. She puffed up her cheek at that thought all while blushing. If he read her book then he knew that it wasn't her usual type of book. It had seemed like it when she read the summary on the back but when she started reading it during their mission, she came to realize that the story was different. Yet, she kept on reading.

Kakashi took his book and threw it on the night stand near him. Then, without any warning, he pushed her on her back, snatched her book from her hands, and got on top of her.

"I think I like your kind of book after all," he said with a clear smirk showing through his mask.

She placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him off but he was much too heavy.

"Come on, Kakashi. You know that it's not my kind of book!"

However, he ignored her. He opened her book and shuffled through the pages.

"I think that I'll be nice and I won't cause any spoilers."

He shuffled through the pages a bit more.

"What do you like better about this book than mine?"

"It has more story to it," she answered with a pout, knowing that she was trapped under him.

The man chuckled as he stopped on a page. He looked down at her.

"And how would you know that?"

Her eyes widen as she realized in what trap she walked in.

"I-I heard it from the critics," she replied all too quickly.

He put down the book beside her. He leaned in, slid down his mask and kissed her neck. In between kisses, he continued their conversation.

"To where did you read up to?"

"I..." She stopped to gasp for air as he reached a sensitive spot. "Did..." She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on what she was trying to say. "Didn't read it!" she finally blurted out.

The man chuckled.

"You're always such a bad liar," he said as he lightly bit her skin.

Shivers ran down her body. She could feel something growing inside of her. He rolled off her and sat beside her. She followed his lead and sat back up too, staring at him in confusion. He took off his vest and threw it on the ground.

"Let's talk about your book then," he said while motioning to her to come sit on his lap.

"I can discuss it from here, thank you," she said while her face grew even hotter.

He didn't accept her answer. Grabbing her by her leg and waist, he brought her on his lap in a way she sat squarely on him.

"This is better."

While keeping his right arm around her waist, he took her book in his left hand. Flipping it to a particular page, he started reading.

"I get it, Kakashi. You're poking fun of me. Don't you have enough?"

"Not yet," he answered while continuing reading.

When he found the part he was looking for, he looked up.

"Like I said, I won't spoil this story for you. So how about we read over a part which you already read?"

"I can't really say no..."

Satisfied, he looked down and started.

"_He had never felt her this close before. As she sat on his lap, he was sure that she could feel his growing desire from under her. It was throbbing in need for her. Yet, she was hesitant._"

With her arms around his neck, she looked down at the book to identify which part he was referring to. As he continued reading, she tried to keep in check her own growing need.

"_He first tried to sooth her fears. He tenderly kissed her neck as he slowly and gradually explored her back. Her skin was tender under touch and he could feel the goosebumps he was causing. Satisfied, he lowered his kisses until he met the edge of top. In eager, he wished that he could rip off her shirt but he patiently met her gaze and waited for her to be ready while wild thoughts of what he wanted to do to her tortured his mind._"

The silver hair man sighed as he closed the book and layed it on top of his own book on the night stand. He then just looked at her.

"I don't think I can be patient like him," he told her while taking her vest off.

He kissed her neck again as, just like in the book, he explored her back with his hands. Reena tried to not show her reaction too easily but he knew by now what could make her react. His hands eventually reached her bra and unhooked it. Before she could complain, he went up and kissed her deeply. He had not lied; he was not the kind to go slow.

Still under her shirt, he lowered his left hand over her hip as he brought his right hand over her breast. Knowing full well what he was doing, he pinched her nipple hard. As a reaction she moaned in his mouth and, involuntarily, her hips jerked forth. That movement caused her to rub her sensitive spot on the bulge that was now present under her. She silently cursed her body for acting on its own. It wanted more now and as Kakashi kept playing with her now very sensitive nipple, she couldn't help but keep rubbing on his hard.

Now knowing that she wouldn't resist too much anymore, he pulled her shirt and bra off, and in one motion, threw it in the far corner of the room. Amused, he enjoyed the sight of her bare breast that presented their hard nipples at him.

Aware of his stare and without being able to stop her hips, she tried to muffle the moan that grew in her throat. She was wondering what he was waiting for. As soon as she finished her thought, he pushed her off him. Confused, she stood there, half naked, looking at him.

"Why should you be the only one enjoying yourself?" he asked her with a smile.

"You were; weren't you?" she defied him.

She wanted more. She could feel the throbbing feeling in her sensitive spot. It wanted him. Casually, Kakashi layed on his back.

"Not as much as you. I don't feel like continuing anymore..."

She stared at him in disbelief. This was not him at all. He was already to do anything for sex, whatever the kind. Finally, she decided to play along.

"What would you like from me?"

Pushing himself up on his elbows, he looked at her.

"Take my pants off."

Not seeing why she shouldn't do it, she moved forth and slid down his pants. She stopped halfway as his hard became clearly visible through his boxers.

"Completely," he ordered.

Brought back to reality, she kneed down and finished her job when a feeling of déjà vu crossed her mind. She then looked up at the dominating bulge. Her breathing started to become heavy once again as she stared at it.

"Do you want it?"

Unable to find her voice, her only response was to nod firmly.

"Then show me."

She knew what he wanted. Moving forth, her hands met the hem of his boxers and she pulled them off. Slowly, she gave a lick at the top. With just that, Kakashi threw his head backward. As slow as ever, she began to lick the length of his shaft. The man continued to shiver at her touch but did no comment about her teasing. Finally, she brought her right hand up and ran a finger along it. At that, Kakashi looked back at her and said:

"No hands."

She stared back at him confused. He had never asked her to use only her mouth. Interested by the twist, she loomed over and kept licking. It was obvious that he wanted her to take him in her mouth but she continued to tease him with her tongue, proving to him that she still had control.

Eventually, he sat up while she kept licking well his shaft. He stared at her for a while.

"Use your mouth," he ordered her.

But she ignored him, enjoying the effect she was causing him. She could see his body convulsing from the feeling and could hear him breath hard. All this because of her. Mesmerized, she was surprised when the man let out a growl and pushed her head down on his hard, forcing her to take it in. Not only did she have to take it in, he pushed her down enough to take it deep throat.

Finally, he let go of her and he backed out. Realizing where this was going she stood up. He was reproducing one of the first scene in _Icha Icha Paradise_. The worse part was that she couldn't say anything without admitting that she read the book and that was the reason Kakashi enjoyed himself so much.

_She had disobeyed him and now, Takara was going to punish her. She needed to know who was in control and that was certainly not her. He would take advantage of his now wet shaft. _

Reena stood back as the man stood up with a twisted smile. Although she wouldn't admit it yet, it was clear that she could now relate this to his book. At the end, he had tricked her and switched books. He got closer to her as she tried to back up. Turning her around he grabbed her arms and lowered her pants and underwear just enough to stop her legs from moving to much apart. This way, she wouldn't be able to struggle too much.

_Quickly, he pushed her face down on the bed and prepared himself. He leaned over and made her understand clearly that she was his._

"I will tame you," said Kakashi as he made her bend down on the bed with her feet still on the ground.

She knew what was going to happen and she wouldn't be able to stop him as he was holding her hostage with her arms. Slowly, he pushed the tip of his still humid shaft in her back hole. She gasped at the feeling of her butt hole stretching to meet his width. However, she knew that he was being nice compared to the character in the book.

Just as she thought that, he pushed the rest in, in one stroke. She moaned loudly in protest.

"Are you being loud because you want others to hear us?" he asked her as he let go of her arms and grabbed her hips.

Not waiting for an answer, he started to move back and forth as she hid her face in the blankets. She was loving the feeling and couldn't help but keep moaning and saying his name which she did her best to muffle in the blankets. Just as she was about to reach climax, he stopped inside her.

_He needed to hear it from her mouth before he continued. He needed to hear that she acknowledged his dominace._

"Up until where did you read my book?" he asked her.

"I didn't - AH!"

Not liking where she was going with her response, he backed up and slammed in again.

"Where?" he asked, his breath heavy and his voice full of enjoyment.

He continued this, knowing full well that she was on edge.

"P-please..." she begged.

"Answer my question," he ordered.

"The beginning," she finally blurted out.

He slammed in once more as she desperatly cried out.

"Not enough, where?"

"Chapter three, where he's torturing her for not meeting him in time."

Satisfied he pulls out, leaving her without a climax. Rolling quickly on her back, she looks up at him just in time to see him finish himself off with his hand.

"W-why?"

She could not believe that he had not rewarded her with an orgasm.

"I'm not happy that you didn't answer sooner. Now you'll have to wait until I say that you can cum."

"But..."

He gave no time for her to protest as he took off his shirt, leaving him naked. She stretched her arm to pull off her pants and underwear but he stopped her.

"This stays on."

He then got on top of her, place his shaft that was already becoming hard again over her clit and started rubbing back and forth. When he came down and started sucking on her left breast while playing with the right breast, she couldn't help but throw her head backward at the feeling. She was closed, very closed to a climax. In eager, she moved her hips along with his shaft.

He then chuckled at her reaction and got up on arms and legs, away from her.

"I need payment."

"I already...did," she protested as she kept breathing heavily.

"Yes, and I entered you in the back. If you want the front, then you'll have to give me payment again."

Grabbing his shirt, he took her two arms and tied them above her head. He then shifted on top of her and presented his shaft to her mouth. Eagerly, she took it in. This time, he was nicer and didn't push deep throat. However, he did decide to add a twist as he extended his arm and started playing with her clit.

She gasped at the feeling of his fingers playing around with her throbbing clit. She was so closed to climax and he was doing this to her.

"Needless to say that if you climax, it's game over," he said in enjoyment.

She did her best to keep up. Her body started jerking at the unbearable feeling but she didn't cum. Finally, he gave in. He untied her arms and pulled off her pants and underwear. She got on top of her, his tip poking her entrance.

"Please Kakashi. Please, fuck me. Please!" she begged him, afraid that he'd change his mind.

"I fucking love hearing you beg," he said just as he entered her.

She couldn't help but moan in ecstasy as he slammed her hard. Back and forth he went, enjoying just as much the feeling of being in her. This time was different as her inside spasmed around him, tightening often. Just as he couldn't take it anymore, she said:

"I'm cuming!"

Together, they reached climax, breathing heavily against each other. They kept their position for a while, enjoying every last bit of the moment. Carefully, Kakashi rolled on his side all while wrapping Reena with his arm, keeping her close to him.

Closing her eyes, Reena layed down her head against his chest. If she concentrated enough, she could hear his heartbeat which at first was fast. Gradually, it calmed down as Kakashi started to relax. Still entwined together, she felt the man stretch out for something. Sleepily, she looked up to see him grab his own book. With a sigh, she closed her eyes, used to seeing him always reading his book.

Opening up his book in his left hand, he pet her hair softly. Seeing her still moving her head, he smiled down.

"How about I read you a bedtime story?"

He saw her look up at him and blush. Just there and then, he would do her all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>Share the love, write a review!<strong>


End file.
